Zuko Other Scars
by Angel Cry13
Summary: After Katara found out the killer of her mother and confronting killer him, She spotted something after she hugged Zuko. Seeing the X mark on him got her worried about the young prince. One-shot Zuko x Katara


(I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender)

**Zuko Other Scars**

The image was burned in back of Katara's mind. She still cannot believe what she saw, the X mark scar on Zuko. So many questions were running through her mind. Katara tried to forget what she saw, but the mark kept coming back over and over like a broken record player. She wanted to talk to him about it, but afraid on not knowing what to say to him. She could not even sleep because the mark on Zuko.

"Katara, are you okay?" said Zuko as he entered Katara's room.

Katara quickly sat up on her bed as she put on a fake smile. "Yea, I'm fine." She tried to forget the mark on Zuko.

"Because you're acting a little odd, since you found the killer of your mom." He sat beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Katara remember that day because that is when she saw X mark on Zuko. "I'm fine, Zuko." She lied to him.

"I guess I was worry over nothing." He stood up and looked at her. "Sorry for wasting your time, night." Zuko headed towards the door.

"Wait!?" said Katara as she wanted to talk about the mark right now with him.

Zuko looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about?" she said as she reached over and grabbed his wrist.

Zuko blushed a bit as sat beside her again. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Katara sighed and said, "If you have any problem, you will tell me right?"

"Yea, if I have any problem I will tell you." said Zuko.

"And you won't do nothing stupid right?" Katara looked at him as she worried about him.

"Katara, is there something wrong?" Zuko could sense something was wrong when Katara talk to him.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just worry about something that's all." Katara looked at him before she looked down.

Zuko placed his hand on Katara's back. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about you." She reached over and held Zuko's wrist. "Why, why did you try end it?" she said as she looked at the X on his wrist.

Zuko never knew that Katara was that worried about him. "Katara…"

She looked at the X on his wrist. She gently rubbed the X with her fingers as the same time she looked at the young prince. "Why would you do this?"

"It's hard to say." said Zuko as he watched Katara rubbed his wrist. "It was a few weeks after I was banished, I was in my room when tried to commit suicide."

"Why?" said Katara as she moved a bit closer to him.

"I don't know, it was a long time ago since I done it." said Zuko as he try to remember. "Maybe it was because of all the events that happen to me in my childhood. My mother was gone, my little sister is better then me, and my dad giving this scar on my face and banishing me too." He looked at the X on his wrist as he remembered the deed he had done on that day. "But I could still remember the cold blade slicing my skin as I cut through veins. Seeing the blood flow out of me, like a slow flowing river as I lay back against my chair. I could feel my lift slowly fading away."

Katara could not believe how detail he is about trying to taking his own life. "Zuko, please stop being so detail about it." She said as she felt a little sick to her stomach.

"I'm sorry." said Zuko as he looked at her. "I was almost dead until my uncle walked in and saved me."

"Zuko…" said Katara as she looked at the X on his wrist. "Please don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise." said Zuko as reached over and held her hand.

Katara smiled a bit then she removed one of her wrist band and placed it over the X on Zuko's wrist to cover it. "Better." she said as she leaned forward and kissed it.

Zuko blushed a bit from her action and said, "What's this for?" He looked at blue wrist band.

Katara looked at him and said, "So you won't forget your promise to me." She blushed a bit as she looked at him.

Zuko smiled a bit. "I didn't know you care so much."

"Well you do now." she said as she looked at him.

"That's nice to know that you care about me that much." Zuko stood up and walked out of the room. "It's getting late; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Katara quickly grabbed Zuko's hand and spun him around to face him. She pressed her lips against his. Zuko blush deep red as she slowly started to kiss back. As they kiss, Zuko gently rap his arms around the young water. Katara held him too as she deepen the kiss.

"This is another reason to keep your promise." said Katara as she broke the kiss. "Good night." She quickly closed the door in front of him.

Zuko was still blushing as he stood in front of her room. "I promise Katara." He sigh a bit as he walked to his room. He closed his door then he leaned against it. Zuko looked at head to see the dagger he used on that day laying on his bed. He walked up to it and picked it up. "A promise is a promise." he said as he walked up to the window. "Should I or should I not?" He looked at the dagger and then looked out the window. "I should." Tossed the dagger out the window and watched it fell to the sea.

Katara laid on her bed as she looked at her other wrist bend around her wrist. "Zuko and I have a lot of things in common." She removed the wrist bend and looked at the X on her wrist. "A lot of things in common." she said as she started to remember the deed she did on that day.

**I hoped you will like this story and this is my first one-shot story too XD. Plz review and don't forget to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
